downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Clarkson
'''Dr Richard Clarkson '''is the local doctor for the Crawley family, having known Mary, Edith, and Sybil since they were girls. Biography |-|Background= Background Dr. Clarkson served in the Boer War (1899-1902). He was decorated with the Queen's South Africa Medal and the King's South Africa Medal, meaning he served for at least 18 months up to the end of the war in May 1902.Episode 5.08 - see this image |-|Series 1= Series 1 Dr Clarkson has a significant disagreement with Isobel Crawley about the treatment of a local farmer, John Drake, who is suffering from a severe case of dropsy. Eventually, he follows her prognosis to try a relatively risky procedure at that time and Isobel is proven right. The farmer avoids almost certain death. Thomas Barrow approaches him for information on possibly finding a job in the medical corps. |-|Series 2= Series 2 With the outbreak of the Great War, he has become a Major in the Army. It was his insistence to remove a blind patient from the hospital (who committed suicide) which started the idea of Downton becoming a convalescent home. When it did become a convalescent home, he began working there. Not wishing to encourage false hope, he misdiagnosed Matthew Crawley's spinal condition and was fortunately proved wrong. After the end of the War, he received the British War Medal and the Victory Medal. |-|Series 3= Series 3 Mrs Hughes became worried that she had cancer, so she went to Dr. Clarkson for treatment. Eventually he determined that it was just a benign growth, not cancer. Dr. Clarkson became worried that Sybil was showing signs of eclampsia, which endangered the life of Sybil and her child. However, Robert had hired Philip Tapsell due to the fact that Clarkson had misdiagonsed Matthew's spinal condition, so he was inclined to agree with Sir Philip's assessment that Sybil was fine. Cora on the other hand sided with Clarkson. After an argument, they agreed that it would be safer if Sybil wasn't moved as it was already too close to the birth. Sybil gave birth to a healthy girl, but later that night Sybil became dangerously ill. Clarkson was summoned and told them that she definitely had eclampsia and sadly now that the seizures had started, there was nothing they could do to save her life. She died not long after. Cora later blamed Robert for Sybil's death because he did not listen to Clarkson, citing that he only believed Tapsell because of his reputation, whereas Clarkson knew Sybil's history. This friction caused Violet to ask the doctor to help her mend their relationship. He insisted he could not tell an outright lie, but later told Robert and Cora that the likelihood of Sybil surviving had they done a C-section was not very good, and that she woud likely have died anyway. Nevertheless he still blames Sir Philip for arrogantly ignoring all the evidence. |-|2012 CS= 2012 Christmas Special Doctor Clarkson spends some time with Isobel Crawley, taking her to the Thirsk fair. He asks her what she thinks on remarrying again, indicating he is interested in marrying her. However, it is clear she is not interested in marrying again and sees him only as a friend. Then Jimmy comes to find them to tell them Thomas has been attacked. He determines there were no serious injuries, and helped get him home. Later, after Lady Mary has returned, he thanks Isobel from making a fool of himself, saying he had too much to drink but she says she doesn't know what he's talking about. |-|Series 4= Series 4 Dr Clarkson attends to Charles Grigg after Mrs Hughes brings him to Crawley House from the Ripon Workhouse. He continues to spend time with Isobel, and helps her persuade the Dowager to take on a young gardener named John Pegg. He also persuades Isobel to help him out at a clinc, partly to help bring her out of grief for her son's untimely death. |-|Series 5= Series 5 Due to Violet Crawley becoming uncomfortable with the idea that Isobel may marry Lord Merton, she invites Dr. Clarkson to a luncheon the day of Cora and Robert's 34th wedding anniversary. At their meetings, Spratt repeatedly rebuffs Dr. Clarkson's attempts at being served coffee and cake. Violet tells Spratt to stop being such a snob. At the luncheon, Dr. Clarkson reiterates to Isboel about them being a different class of the people than the other attendees present like Lady Shackleton and Lord Merton. Cousin Isobel realizes that Violet is attempting to redirect Lord Merton's attentions away from her and is a little put off. Relationships Dr Clarkson's relationship has become progressively closer with Isobel Crawley despite their small conflict prior to their first meeting we see in the Christmas episode (2012), that the Doctor has discovered he has a lot in common with Mrs Crawley. He hints at a proposal, although Mrs Crawley objects through conversing. This shows that Mrs Crawley thinks of Dr Clarkson as a close friend to spare him the embarrassment and humiliation. Dr Clarkson, though, still wants to get closer to her, much to her oblivious mind. Appearances References Clarkson, Richard Clarkson, Richard Clarkson, Richard Clarkson, Richard Clarkson, Richard